


You're absolutely beautiful

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Formalwear, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Tony reassures Stephen a little bit
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 41





	You're absolutely beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short I'm not feeling the best

**Kinktober Day 14 - Mirrors**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Stephen hurry up, were gonna be late", Tony calls from outside their shared bedroom. They were supposed to have left ten (10) minutes ago but Stephen had been busy anxiously checking himself in the mirror over and over.

Tony paces near the elevator before deciding to go and check on Stephen himself. He walts into their bedroom and sees Stephen standing tensely. "Do you think I look okay in this suit" He calls out, not bothering to look away from the mirror.

Tony carefully steps up behind him and places gently hands on Stephen's hips, "I think you look great babe" he whispers into Stephen's ear. Stephen shudders and runs a shaky hand over his suit, smoothening it out.

"Something is telling me that I should change?" Stephen says promptly. Tony rests his head on his fiancés shoulder and smirks, "I like the suit you're wearing now" Tony calls out slowly buttering up his soon to be husband.

He squeezes around Stephen's and softly kisses his neck, "Y'know I could just go alone" Tony pauses looking for any signs on Stephen's face, "but I won't be as fun without you there".

Stephen withers against Tony nonchalantly and frowns, "I wanna be there to support you though" 

Tony smiles fondly at the sentiment of Stephen going out of his way to support Tony dispute the fact that he absolutely doesn't have to. "Maybe I can show you how good you look in this suit" Tony says smugly.

He latches onto Stephen's neck and kisses it softly before biting down and sucking a love bite, he licks over the spot with tongue glancing in the mirror to see Stephen's face flush gently.

"Tony we don't have time" Stephen voices out his vision going blurry as Tony ignores what he says and works in his neck. He can feel Tony hardening in his dress pants 

He groans softly and grinds against Tony's hardening cock and smiles when Tony responded with a moan of his own.

"See you beautiful you look babe" Tony gasps out gently making Stephen look at himself in the mirror, his face and ear flushed a ruby red and his neck covered in new lovebites.

He sighs out gently and smiles to himself. Tony slides his right hand from where it was sitting on Stephen's waist and cups his cock, "I seem to have got you all riled up" Tony says into Stephen's ear.

He begins palming him through his suit pants and kisses where he's left marks on his neck. Stephen casts his eyes down and whimpers softly as he lets Tony do his job.

"Look in the mirror for me babe, I want you to see what I see" Tony voices, using his head to tilt Stephen's face towards the mirror.

"Looking how handsome you are" He says as he speeds up his hand around Stephen cock making him moan out quietly, 

Stephen grinds against Tony's getting more friction for the both of them, quickens up when Tony bites behind his ear roughly, he groans loudly and whispers out a warning.

Tony only keeps up his pace wanting to show Stephen just how handsome he looks when he's wearing formal wear, "So handsome" he groans out and before he can say anything else he's coming in his pants like an over sexual teenager.

His face flushes out how fast he came and looks in the mirror to see the damage and smiles. Stephen continues to rut against Tony's hand. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly and before he can say anything he's coming all over himself.

He pants softly looks himself in mirror once more before laughing gently and turning around to give Tony a kiss, "We're gonna have to change now aren't we?" He says knowingly. Tony nods and smiles into another kiss before pulling him away to the bathroom carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to save a life


End file.
